Think and Wonder and Dream
by ErinMilne
Summary: The residents of Disney are preparing to welcome Seussian ambassadors to their land, and what better way to do so than through a fantastical stage production? Everybody gets involved somehow - and the results are breathtaking. Yet, also strangely familiar... How so? Read it and see!
1. Chapter 1: The News Arrives

Mickey let out a soft sigh as he sorted through the mail on his desk. This was the single most boring task _ever_. Mickey would much rather have been meeting with his "sector leaders", or coming up with new fuel for the Disney Dreamer. But the mail had to be sorted. It was one of the cons about being the ruler (although Mickey preferred the term 'leader') of Disney.

The content was nothing new - mostly junk mail; a couple of letters from Woody, leader of Pixar, involving the trade relationship between the two countries; and one large envelope. This one was brightly colored, with red-and-white horizontal stripes and pink glitter along the edge. _This looks fun,_ thought Mickey as he picked up the envelope and flipped it over. The address listed was as follows: _The Cat in the Hat, Dralace Palace, Seuss_. Seuss. Where had Mickey heard that name before? He tore the envelope open, hoping for more information.

The envelope contained a single sheet of paper, in bright yellow. There was blue text on the paper - apparently a poem of some sort. It read:

 _Dear Mickey Mouse,  
You don't know me yet, but soon we'll be getting on smoothly, I bet. No, not quite "bet"; I was looking for "hope", but I won't leave you hanging like off of a rope. I'm the leader of Seuss, and I'd like you to know that living here can be a wonderful show. But things can get boring, so we're hoping to see if you and your people would like to meet me. I'll take some ambassadors; maybe we'll find that in Disney we'd have just a stoomendous time. Write back if you can, and I guess that is that.  
Sincerely, yours truly,  
The Cat in the Hat_

Mickey gathered that the Cat probably wanted to establish diplomatic relationships with Disney. Of course he'd write back! But first, he wanted to make absolutely, positively sure that it was a good idea. The best way to do that would be to call a council meeting.

* * *

 _A little later..._

Mickey finished reading the letter aloud to the assembled sector leaders, representing various sections of Disney: Winnie the Pooh, Mickey's second-in-command, representing the Hundred-Acre-Wood, Cinderella of Court Royal, Jiminy Cricket from Sidekick Street, Simba of the Animal Kingdom, Peter Pan from Hero's Valley, and even Maleficent, who was representing the Mountains of Dread.

"I liked how the Cat made the letter rhyme," said Pooh. "I bet I could make that into a hum..."

Peter Pan interrupted, "So anyway, I say we take up on this offer. This Cat sounds like a person worth knowing."

"Plus, we definitely need to establish diplomatic relationships with other countries," added Jiminy. "Remember the quasi-war with Dreamworks?"

"I doubt _anyone_ could forget that," commented Maleficent bluntly. She always seemed to be dragging these meetings downhill.

"All in favor of allowing the Cat and his ambassadors to come to Disney, say aye," announced Mickey. Six "ayes" rang out. "Good, it's unanimous," decided Mickey. "But the question still remains: how do we greet them?"

Simba commented, "Seuss seems to center on the nonsensical and whimsical, whereas Disney focuses on the magical and meaningful. We'd need to combine those somehow..."

"Music connects to both central principles..." suggested Cinderella. "And we are known for singing..."

Mickey suggested, "Some of us have done something called a 'musical'. It's like a regular play, except with singing and dancing."

The room fell into silence. It wasn't really an awkward silence, though - it was just that no one had anything else to say. Mickey's suggestion had been on point. A musical it would be!


	2. Chapter 2: Backstage Design

Professor Von Drake set the last audition form into place. To his left, Belle was scribbling down notes of some sort. "I take it you're done sorting?" she inquired innocently.

"As you can see, yes," was the professor's response. By far, the biggest piles were for the parts of the Cat in the Hat and Jojo. Unsurprising. These roles were the two biggest ones in the entire production, and could be played by and portrayed as male or female. His job would be to find the best candidate for the part. Belle, as Disney's most active ambassador and Foreign Relations Consultant, was giving advice on the personality and role of each. (She would also be writing the script for the production.)

Unlike most of the other residents of Disney, Professor Drake hadn't auditioned for anything. The whole thing was completely and utterly ridiculous. An elephant incubating a bird's egg? Pills that developed tail feathers on birds?! Completely impossible! Choosing first to focus on the stack of papers for the Cat, he sighed. "It seems everyone in Disney wants this part. What can you tell me about the Cat?"

Belle flipped through her notes. "Let's see... the Cat is a very versatile character, sophisticated, goofy sense of humor. He takes various minor roles throughout the play, like he's the guy who owns the circus, the bailiff at the courtroom scene, and so on. From what Pooh and Rodger tell me, his songs have an old-timey vaudeville feel."

"'Versatile', eh?" The professor began to proclaim his thoughts. "Only the Toons have the capacity to portray such a wide variety of characteristics. This choice is obvious." He grabbed an audition sheet from the Cat pile, sending papers flying. "Mickey Mouse will portray the Cat in the Hat!"

Belle scribbled down _Mickey_ next to _Cat_ on a sheet of paper. "What about Horton the Elephant?" inquired the Professor.

"If the Cat is the life of the play, then Horton is the heart and soul," replied Belle. "Kind, gentle, loyal and selfless, almost to a fault. His music is slow and acoustic. Oh, and Elsa and Hiro told me it would be great if Horton could climb trees."

"So no real elephant could really play Horton," muttered the Professor. "None of them are exactly gentle. I say the role goes to Winnie the Pooh. Every one of those qualities describes him, as well as we know he can climb trees. Now for Jojo - that is another very popular role."

Belle flipped through her notes. "Well, Jojo is the real protagonist. The whole story centers around him. He's kind of your average kid, except more imaginative than most - I'm assuming a lot of the Disney kids auditioned?"

"Yes," replied the Professor flatly. "Alice, Peter Pan, Tarzan, every single youth in Disney!"

"I figured," said Belle. "Anyway, he or she also has acoustic music, but with more energy than Horton's."

"Hmm... this is going to be a difficult decision..." murmured the Professor. "Maybe our Jojo should be very different from the other Whos. We know they are all going to be people. An energetic singer... who feels apart from others... Young Simba shall be our Jojo. Now for Miss Gertrude McFuzz."

Belle flipped through her notes. "I think I sent in a sheet for her. Most of the Princesses did. After all, she is the lead female role. She really likes Horton - as in, loves him - but doesn't get noticed, so she uses pills to get herself noticed - "

"Cinderella. _Ob_ viously," the Professor interrupted. "And I believe that's it for the main characters..."

"Hardly," Belle corrected. "I haven't even gotten to the villains yet."

The Professor groaned and let his head drop hard onto the desk, scattering the nicely stacked piles.

* * *

With a flourish of her pen, Elsa finished her rough sketch. Mickey had asked her especially to design the set and costumes for this production, and now, looking at the picture in front of her, she felt that he'd made the right decision putting this trust in her. This was, hopefully, what would be on during the song "Alone In The Universe": a pair of gently sloping hills on either side of the stage, backed by a beautifully starry sky. However, she knew she'd have to check with Hiro if she wanted the latter to be included. Right now, the boy was sitting across from her, earbuds firmly in place, playing various notes on a synthesizer and sketching things down occasionally. He was in charge of light, sound, and other special effects, so he'd be making the starry sky in her picture a reality.

Elsa lightly tapped Hiro on the shoulder. He sat bolt upright, then took off his earbuds. "Started me there, Snow Queen," he joked.

"It's nice to see you so involved in your work, Boy Genius," Elsa giggled in response. "I wanted to see what you think of this." She handed him the sketch.

Hiro quickly scanned the drawing. "Hmm..." he mused. "I think with enough LED lights, I can handle this. But what's this?" He pointed to a star with motion lines trailing behind it.

"Oh, that," Elsa responded. "I was hoping to include the occasional shooting star. It would make the whole thing seem a bit more realistic - "

"The whole point is for this _not_ to be 100 percent realistic, Elsa," interrupted Hiro.

" - And give it a dreamlike quality," finished Elsa with a touch of exasperation.

"That I'm good with," replied Hiro. "Yep, I think I can make a shooting star or two."

"We could reuse it for 'Solla Sollew', so it won't be a complete waste. Rodger said he's including one of the themes from 'Alone In The Universe' for that song. It makes for some nice continuity."

Hiro nodded, not really paying attention anymore. "Yeah. Hey, listen, can you give me some feedback on these sounds effects I've been working on? They're for the Nool scenes." He held out the earbuds. Elsa secured them in her ears, and Hiro pressed a few buttons. Almost immediately, bird calls, monkey chatters, and gorilla grunts filled Elsa's head. The noise seemed extremely realistic. Too realistic to be from a synthesizer.

"You recorded these from the Animal Kingdom, didn't you?" asked Elsa skeptically.

Hiro blushed and seemed very interested in the keyboard. "It seemed like the best way to get realistic sound," he muttered. "It's not like we don't have birds, monkeys, _and_ gorillas here in Disney. I don't know what the Mouse was thinking."

Elsa let out a playful sigh and shook her head. "Nobody's going to tell, Hiro. Come on, let's get back to work." She returned the earbuds and moved back to her work station, dipping a fresh pen in ink and beginning a new sketch.

* * *

"Finished with those lyrics yet, Pooh?" inquired Rodger, leaning over from his piano. He'd just finished what he thought was a decent melody for Gertrude McFuzz's song - a folksy tune, similar to Horton's music, but brighter. Now he had to get they lyrics from his new songwriting partner, so he could find a working meter for it.

Pooh looked up from his notebook. "Getting close," he reported. "These things take time, you know. And it's hard to write with hands like mine. Just one more word... and I'm done. Here they are." The bear gave a cough and began to recite:

"There once was a girl-bird named Gertrude McFuzz,  
And she had the smallest plain tail ever was.  
One droopy-droop feather - that's all that she had,  
And oh, that one feather made Gertrude so sad.

She curled it, she dyed it, she gave it a puff,  
She decked it with flowers, but it wasn't enough!  
For no matter what, it just was what it was -  
A tail that simply wasn't meant  
To catch the eye of an elephant -  
The one-feather tail of Miss Gertrude McFuzz."

Rodger nodded. Before he could say anything about it, though, in walked Mulan. As choreographer for the production, she was working closely with Pooh and Rodger to make the musical numbers sensational. "I need some help with brainstorming," she announced.

"I'm sure we can help you," replied Pooh with a smile. Rodger nodded his assent.

Mulan took a deep sigh. "I'm confused about the Whos' dance sequences. It needs to seem like it doesn't need to be confined to the stage, I know, Mickey told me himself, but I don't know exactly how to work that kind of thing into the Whoville numbers."

Rodger told her, "Perhaps a static feel would be appropriate for their numbers. The music we've prepared for it has a very static feel to it. Have a listen to this." He faced the piano and started playing a jaunty, marching-band-like tune. Pooh flipped to another notebook page and sang along:

"We're Whos here, we are Whos here,  
Smaller than the eye can see!  
It's true, sir, we're who's who, sir,  
I'm a Who, and so is she!

We're tiny little people blowing by in the air,  
Wondering how and why  
We're on Who,  
The ti-iniest planet in the sky!"

Mulan said thoughtfully, "Yes, I can work with that," before walking out of the room. Rodger and Pooh looked at each other. What exactly was going on in Mulan's busy mind, they would never know.

* * *

 _Dear Cat in the Hat,  
_ _Of course Disney is interested in meeting you and your ambassadors! We all look forward to the day you arrive. When were you thinking about coming?  
_ _I'm working with other citizens of Disney to put together a welcoming ceremony of sorts. I think you will enjoy it. We're all working as hard as we can, but don't delay to let us know when you intend to arrive so we can make better arrangements.  
_ _See you soon,  
Mickey Mouse_


	3. Chapter 3: The Worse The Rehearsal

"Okay, let's take it from just after 'Here On Who,' Jiminy Cricket called into the megaphone that was about ten times his size and balanced on a plastic stand. "Mickey, Simba, you're up!"

The bipedal mouse and the lion cub took their positions on stage right. Hiro, from his post at the electronics booth in the back, spotlighted the two. Mickey read aloud from his script, "An invisible world - amazing, but true. Let's leave Horton to listen and zoom in on Who! And now guess who enters the story!"

Simba couldn't hold his script, so he'd memorized his lines already. "Who?" he inquired with appropriate curiosity.

"You!" was Mickey's answer. Simba's golden-brown eyes flew open in supposed surprise, and Mickey gestured to the opposite side of the stage, where lights were coming up over Snow White and Prince Ferdinand, who had been asked to play the Mayor of Whoville and Mrs. Mayor. They stood among several pieces of furniture, colorful and unsymmetrical.

"Here's our tiny Who family on a small rainy day," Ferdinand recited blandly from the script.

Snow White added in her shrill voice, "Mom and Dad are just home from the Who PTA."

Mickey pushed Simba towards the two, announcing, "And here's your son Jojo!" Simba seemed surprised by the sudden change of space, which was appropriate. The lion cub ended up at the feet of the couple, who looked down upon their "son" with sternness, continuing, "In trouble again, 'cause his Thinks take him places where no one has been!"

Ferdinand gestured toward the sofa. Simba tried to jump up onto the sofa, just managing to reach the edge... before toppling onto the floor again.

Jiminy let out a snicker before snapping back into his serious demeanor. "Cut!" he yelled into the megaphone. "Okay, we'll need a different furniture piece for this setting..."

* * *

"Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz..." chanted the Lost Boys, playing the Cadets, as they marched onstage. It seemed as if nothing had changed from their usual demeanor, but the kids were trying to act. It was the least they could do.

Captain Hook, in the role of General Genghis Khan Schmitz, waved his hook proudly in the direction of the boys. "Look at these boys!" he raved. "Why, you'd never know that just a few short months ago..." As the captain monologued, Curly, who had been positioned at the end of the line, tripped over his own feet and toppled forward. The line of Lost Boys toppled like a row of dominoes, ending up in a pile with Captain Hook at the bottom. Simba, who had been standing awkwardly off to the side, couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Sorry," Curly said sheepishly, as the pile groaned under him.

"Cut!"

* * *

Backstage, Stage Manager Donald Duck was having a crisis. "Whadaya _mean_ you're not getting in the purse?!" he exploded at young Patch, the dalmatian puppy.

"It's nothing personal, Donald," the pup replied breezily. "I just don't feel comfortable surrounded by dead animal. And don't say it's fake fur, because I know Cruella DeVil all too well!"

Donald glared at Patch. "If you want to play the Young Kangaroo, you have to be in the Sour Kangaroo's pouch! What did you think we were gonna do, let her carry you?!"

"We could always have Roo play the part..." Elsa mused as she walked by with a roll of fabric.

Patch's ears pricked pricked up when he heard that his role might be given away. "I'll do it," he said quickly.

"Good," Donald spat. "Now get in the purse! Biggest Blame Fool is right after this!"

* * *

Jasmine, as Mayzie, lounged on a deck chair as tropical music began and Mickey pantomimed cleaning a pool, acting out the part of Jose the poolboy. She started singing:

"When you're down in Palm Beach, with the breeze in your hair,  
And you don't have an egg, or a nest, or a care,  
Tell yourself how lucky you are..."

" _How lucky, how lucky you are..._ " Mickey echoed with a hint of Latin accent.

"When it's day after day after beautiful day  
To be lazing away by the sea with Jose,  
Tell yourself how lucky you are..."

" _How lucky you are..._ "

"Still, I'm bored and I'm cranky and tired  
Sitting day after day!  
Who knew so much work was required  
In nothing but play?  
I need a vacation - "

"Cut! Jas, you're about to sing the wrong words!"

"Sorry!" Jasmine replied. "I'll take a look at the script backstage!"

* * *

As "It's Possible"'s musical interlude began, Ariel and her undersea friends, secure in either water-filled glass balls that looked like bubbles or special harnesses held by invisible strings, swooped into the imagined ocean. Simba and Mickey, having slipped into similar harnesses while transversing the tunnel just before this, also rose above the stage floor. The actors swooped and dived to the music, occasionally adding loops. Just before the singing began, Sebastian the crab just so happened to see how high up he was and screamed.

"Cut!"

* * *

At long last, the rehearsal was over. Jiminy collapsed in his cricket-size armchair in his home on Sidekick Street. _One rehearsal down, at least eleven to go..._

* * *

Mickey sat down at his desk and looked at the Cat's reply. Two or three weeks, he had said. Mickey was excited to see the Suessians themselves, but even more so to get this play off the ground. From the looks of the first rehearsal, it would be absolutely stellar.

* * *

Pooh slipped into his nightclothes and snuggled into bed. It had been a long rehearsal, but he'd had fun playing Horton. He did want a few more snack breaks, though.

* * *

Belle looked over the notes in her master copy of the script. She'd spent a lot of time discussing it with Jiminy, and a few changes still had to be made. Apparently, Horton had too many lines in his duets with Jojo. The Bird Girls were also a problem. Belle sighed and picked up her book. She needed a bit of a break.

* * *

Darkness fell over the Land of Disney, seeing every last one of its inhabitants drift off to sleep with one thing on their mind: Suessical.


	4. Chapter 4: Thinking Out Loud

**AN: Zootopia! A fantastic movie, one of Disney's best works yet. But what you're all wondering is, now that it's out, will Judy and Nick and their friends be involved in this show? I don't know. I started this before Zootopia was released, so I didn't even consider them. Just assume that they are ensemble members.**

Finally, after what seemed like weeks of rehearsals, stage crew meetings, negotiations, and general drama on- and offstage, the citizens of Disney were ready to perform. Donald had quadruple-checked everything, and it was all set to go off without a hitch. Now, all they had to do was take the stage.

While members of the stage crew made last-minute preparations, Mickey was giving a motivational speech to the rest of the cast. "All right, guys," he declared from his position on a chair. "This is it - our big moment. I want you all to get out there and show those Seussians what Disney is all about!" This was greeted by enthusiastic cheers.

Mickey continued, "No matter what happens today, I, for one, know I will never forget - "

"Places!" interrupted Jiminy. The cast dispersed to various entrance positions for the opening number.

* * *

The Seussians filed into the front row of the Steamboat Theater, some chattering excitedly, others reading the programs which had been provided at the doors. In front, leading the line, was the Cat in the Hat himself. He was followed by Horton the Elephant and Jojo Mayor, hypothesizing about what Disney had in mind. Next came Gertrude McFuzz and the young elephant-bird, who had been named Toggles. Finally, bringing up the rear were Mr. and Mrs. Mayor, silently reading the programs.

"I'm so excited for the show," Jojo said. "I'm so glad the Cat chose me as an ambassador!"

"He told me he wanted three Noolians and three Whos," Horton explained, wrapping his trunk gently around his Who freind. "But I'm glad you were picked, too."

"What I'm excited for is the reception afterwards, where we can meet the cast," Gertrude added. "I'm looking forward to meeting these people personally." Toggles chirped excitedly, wings flapping. The Mayors said added nothing to this conversation.

In the front, the Cat simply gave a contented smirk.

* * *

Jiminy gathered the stage crew backstage moments before curtain. "We've rehearsed this over and over again," he reiterated. "Mickey says it's gonna be great, and I believe him. Just do your best - Hiro and Anna, your duties on effects and props mean this is especially important for you. Now let's get this play started!"

Hiro ran over to his booth in the back and dimmed the lights. The theater fell silent as the overture began.

At first, it sounded like a normal orchestra tuning, but after a few seconds, the music became more energetic and jazzy. From her position in the wings, Elsa lined up particles of ice. Opposite her, Anna mentally aligned Hiro's microbots, which he had redesigned in red for this occasion. At once, the sisters moved the red and white particles around the stage, creating dazzling firework-like displays that elicited gasps from the audience. Accompanied by odd sound effects, the particles were maneuvered to spell out the word "Welcome". Then, during a fast-paced percussion solo, every particle gathered into a red-and-white swarm. Once the other instruments returned, the particles spread out to show an image of the Cat's Hat, with a "flashing light" effect surrounding it. The audience applauded vigorously as the particles zoomed off stage and the lights went out. On the final note of the overture, a single spotlight came up on the Hat.

Another spotlight followed Simba, playing The Boy, walking across the stage with a dreamy look in his eye. He bumped into the Hat, then paused and considered it. He circled the Hat, not taking his eyes off of it. Turning to the audience, he said aloud, gesturing to the object of his curiosity, "Now that is a very unusual hat!"

Looking at the Hat once more, he continued, "I wonder what's under a hat such as that! It could be a creature they call a Ga-Zat, who balances things on his head, cause it's flat. Or a stripe-loving Pipester from Upper Mount Bat. Or.. a sort of a... kind of a... hat-wearing... Cat!"

As soon as Simba said the word "cat," Mickey Mouse, dressed up in a fancy tuxedo and a big red bow tie, appeared out of the shadows. This was Disney's interpretation of The Cat In The Hat. With a flourish, he placed the Hat onto his own head as Simba gaped at him. Music began, and Mickey declared, "I can see that you've got quite a mind for your age. Why, one Think, and you dragged me right on to the stage! Now I'm here, and there's no telling what may ensue - with a Cat such a such as me and a Thinker like you!"

Mickey started an energetic song-and-dance routine, with Simba following him every step of the way.

 _"Oh, the Thinks you can Think!  
_ _Oh, the Thinks you can Think  
_ _If you're willing to try!_

 _Think invisible ink,  
Or a Gink with a stink,  
Or a stair to the sky!_

 _If you open your mind,  
Oh, the Thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose!_

 _Oh, the Thinks you can Think  
When you think about _Seuss! _"_

Spotlights swooped around the stage as the stage lights themselves came up to reveal a backdrop of bright, unnatural colors. Animals and people alike poured onto the stage, some from above, some from below, and some from the sides. There seemed to be an even mix of animals and humans onstage; while the humans wore clothing of a single color scheme, the costumes of the animals were bright and colorful, clearly taking inspiration from the bright unnaturalness of a jungle habitat. As they appeared, they clapped twice in near-perfect unison and shouted, "Seuss!", moving to the beat of the music. Another set of claps and shouted "Seuss!" brought a new dance move from every performer, but it all flowed together seamlessly. This was repeated one more time before every actor had taken a position onstage, facing the audience. Everyone onstage sang in perfect harmony:

 _"Seuss, Seuss, Seuss!  
Soo-oo-oose!_

 _Oh, the Thinks you can Think!  
Any Thinker who Thinks  
Can come up with a few!"_

 _"Oh, the Thinks you can Think!"_ Simba sang out, now fully immersed in this fantastical world. Everybody continued:

 _"Think a trip on a ship  
_ _To the Vipper of Vipp  
_ _Or to Solla Sollew!"_

"Think of beautiful Schlopp!" Mickey encouraged Simba, who added, "With a cherry on top!" The ensemble added:

 _"You don't need an excuse!"_

"Oh, the Thinks you can Think!" Mickey and Simba said in unison.

 _"When you think about Seuss! Seuss!  
Seuss! Seuss!  
Seuss..."_

During the long "Seuss", the cast migrated into two clusters, one mostly consisting of people, the other of animals. Simba and Mickey took a position between the two groups. As a new section of the song began, most of the actors bounced in place. Winnie the Pooh, dressed up in a turquoise explorer-type shirt and like-colored newsboy cap, crossed the stage from one group to the other, singing, _"Think of an elephant up in a tree!"_ It was clear he was playing Horton.

Once Pooh reached the other group, he started bouncing along with the ensemble as Snow White and Prince Ferdinand crossed in the opposite direction, both dressed in dapper yellow clothing. The acting Mayors sang, _"Think of a person too tiny to see!"_

The next crossing was made Cinderella, in a simple blue slip, with a single feather attached to the back, sporting glasses. She was playing Gertrude, and she sang out, _"Think of a bird with a one-feather tail!"_

Once Cinderella had joined the group on the right, everyone sang, " _Going on adventure down a dangerous trail -_ AHHH!"

The next actor to cross the stage was Jasmine, wearing a skimpy, sparkly, feathery pink outfit. "Mayzie" sang, " _Think of a bird who flies off on a spree!_ "

Next came Cruella DeVil, dressed up in a lavish red fur coat, with her black-and-white hair styled to make it seem like she had ears. Patch peeked out of her purse; clearly the Sour and Young Kangaroos. Cruella belted out to suddenly-funky music, _"Think of a kangaroo, sour as can be!"_

Captain Hook, in a lavishly decorated military uniform, procured a snicker or two from the audience as he gave an impression of General Schmitz. _"Think of a general, crazy for war!"_

Mickey dragged Simba to the front and center once more and sang, " _Think of something horrible and hairy!_ "

" _Something sinister and scary!_ " added the other leads.

The entire cast, sans Simba, finished with, " _That you never dared to think of before!_ "

The stage lights turned off in a sequence of four, leaving a single spotlight on Simba and Mickey. The music changed to a minor key as Mickey took the next verse:

" _Think of nobody here,  
And the feeling of fear,  
And the darkness of night..."_

Sinister red lights revealed the rest of the cast, who now looked ominous and spooky. " _Ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh..._ ", they vocalized before they were veiled in darkness once more. Mickey continued:

 _"All alone in your room,  
_ _As you're facing your doom,  
_ _Think a glimmer of light!"_

Lights gently came up over the rest of the cast as they sang an angelic, " _Ahh-ahh!_ "

Mickey sang mischievously, " _But I hope you're prepared to be scareder than scared -_ "

" _Cause this ain't Mother Goose!_ " the other actors sang with Mickey, who added, "Danger's right on the brink!"

" _When you think about Seuss!_ " the ensembles sang, resuming their dance routines. " _Soo-oo-oo-oo-oose, Seuss, Seuss, Soo-oo-oo-oose! Soo-oo-oo-oo-oose! Seuss! Seuss!"_

Mickey explained to Simba over elegantly smooth music, "And unusual story will soon be unfurled of an elephant trying to save a small world..."

Pooh joined Simba and Mickey at the front and added, "And a boy from that world who has Thinks just like you!"

"Just think!" shouted the ensembles.

The people, standing on stage left, posed jerkily and sang, " _From the Planet of Who!_ "

" _And the smallest of small!_ " added Simba.

The animals on stage right took more flexible poses as they sang, " _To the Jungle of Nool!_ "

Pooh finished, " _And the largest of all!_ "

The actors launched into blending countermelodies and dance moves. One group, which included all the leads, sang the same phrase on a loop; another group sang the same words to a syncopated beat.

" _You Think and Think  
And Think and Think  
And Think and Think  
And Think and Think  
And Think and Think  
And Think and Think  
And Think!_"

Everyone shouted out, "Just Think!" The music then changed keys, and the cast sang:

" _Oh, the Thinks you can Think!  
_ _Think and wonder and dream  
Far and wide as you dare!_"

Mickey and Simba shouted in unison, "Oh, the Thinks you can Think!" They then rejoined the rest of the cast in harmonizing:

" _When your Thinks have run dry,  
In the blink of and eye,  
There's another Think there!_

 _If you open your mind,  
Oh, the Thinks you will find  
Lining up to get loose!"_

The leads lined up in the center of the stage, perpendicular to the audience.

" _Oh, the Thinks you can Think..._ "

Mickey, Pooh, Ferdinand, and Hook leaned to the left and echoed, " _Oh, the Thinks you can Think!_ "

" _Oh, the Thinks you can Think..._ "

Simba, Cinderella, Jasmine, Cruella, and Snow leaned to the right. " _Oh, the Thinks you can Think!_ "

" _Oh, the Thinks you can Think  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about Seuss!  
When you think about Seuss!_"

The word "Seuss" was sang with four different rhythms by four different sections of the cast. The seamlessly choreographed dance moves returned from the ensembles, but the leads moved in a circle, moving their arms up and down and snapping fingers to the beat. Mickey and Simba danced in the middle, stepping in the opposite direction. Then, the leads separated to reveal Simba, front and center onstage. The music stopped briefly, and the lion cub roared out, "Seuss!" With another blast of music and poses from the cast, the first number of the show ended.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Jojo laughed as he clapped. "These guys are great!"

Horton added, "Whoever did the casting was a genius. That bear remind me so much of me!"

The Cat nodded. "I wasn't expecting so much of a show, but now that it's going, I'm ready to know how the story progresses. That mouse looks like me!"

"What else might well happen?" Gertrude added.

The Cat looked right at Gertrude. "We'll watch and we'll see..."


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Hear That?

Most of the actors dashed offstage as the lights dimmed, the curtain closing behind them. Mickey pulled Simba to one side of the stage and explained, "Our story begins with a very strange sound: the drums of a jungle beginning to pound…" Indeed, drums began to play as Mickey said these words.

Simba started looking around for the source of the sudden music, but Mickey placed a hand on his back and gestured outward, instructing the cub, "Now, picture a sky!"

Simba seemed to need no further prompting. "I'll imagine bright blue!" he instantly decided.

"It's the Jungle of Nool…" Mickey continued.

"Near the River Walloo!" Simba finished. Mickey and Simba sat down on boxes conveniently placed near the wings but still onstage, and the curtain opened once more to reveal a lush, green jungle onstage. The plants, most of which were unnaturally big and bright, even for a jungle, looked almost real; indeed, a few of the flowers could be smelled from the tech booth. Hiro sneezed inaudibly as he adjusted the lights to change the color of the backdrop to - what else? - bright blue. The mostly-animal ensemble from the first song was onstage, its members prowling, hopping, swinging, or flying around the "jungle" with smooth, flexible dance moves. They sang a chant-like nonsense phrase as they moved:

" _Who who wha da  
_ _Who who who wha da da da  
_ _Who who wha da  
_ _Who who…_ "

"Now picture an elephant lumbering through!" Mickey urged. Pooh ambled onstage, making his way to the front and center in a roundabout fashion as he gazed at his surroundings. The ensemble repeated:

" _Who who wha da  
_ _Who who who wha da da da…_ "

Simba thought for a moment, then exclaimed, "Horton!", which caused a soft, yet audible reaction from the audience.

"Yes, Horton!" Mickey affirmed, nodding vigorously. He and Simba said in perfect unison, "Horton Hears A Who!" Pooh, who was at center stage by this time, sang out recitatively:

" _On the Fifteenth of May, in the Jungle of Nool,  
In the heat of the day, in the cool of the pool_,  
 _He was splashing-_ "

"Splash!" echoed the ensemble in a whisper. Pooh continued:

" _Enjoying the jungle's great joys,  
_ _When Horton the Elephant-_ "

" _Horton the Elephant,_ " repeated the Muses, each dressed in a pink, feathery outfit. Their role was that of the Bird Girls, a Greek-chorus type group, which made sense, considering they were the original Greek chorus.

" _Horton the Elephant,_ " the ensemble echoed before beginning to disperse.

Pooh finished, " _Heard a small noise!_ " As soon as these words had left Pooh's mouth, a faraway voice called out, "Help! Help!" It sounded like Ferdinand to the audience, but Pooh seemed not to notice this. Instead, he started searching for the source of the mysterious voice.

One of the Muses musically narrated Pooh's actions:

" _So Horton stopped splashing, he looked for the sound._ "

"That's funny!" Pooh said aloud.

" _Thought Horton_ ," added the Muses as a group.

Pooh finished, " _There's no one around!_ "

Two of the Muses took solos for the next line.

" _Then he heard it again!_ "  
" _Just a very faint yelp!_ "

Pooh finished off the verse by adding his own two cents:

" _As if some tiny person were calling for help!_ "

Again, the tiny voice could be heard calling, "Help! Help!" Pooh looked worried as he sang out,

" _I'll help you-"_

" _Said Horton_ ," the Muses interrupted. Pooh took no notice of them, but finished,

" _-but who are you, and where?_ "

The Muses once again narrated Pooh's actions.

" _He looked and he looked, he could see nothing there!_ "

Pooh finally noticed something, and pointed to the invisible object as he sang,

" _But a small speck of dust blowing past  
_ _Through the air…_ "

Pooh's next lines were spoken, not sung, in the style of a monologue. Lost in his own thoughts, he said aloud, "I say, how confusing! I've never heard tell of a small speck of dust that was able to yell. So you know what I think? I think that there must be someone on top of that small speck of dust!" The worry in his eyes was evident as he stood and continued, "Some poor little person who's shaking with fear that he'll blow in the pool! He has no way to steer!" His voice softened, ringing with genuine sympathy. "He's alone in the universe…

 _I'll just have to save him, because, after all,  
_ _A person's a person, no matter how small.  
_ _A person's a person, no matter how small…_ "

The ensemble poked their heads out from the wings and began their chant as Pooh held the final note of his phrase.

" _Who who wha da  
_ _Who who who wha da da da  
_ _Who who wha da  
_ _Who who_ "

Once more, the Muses narrated Pooh's actions, which were very smooth, almost ballet-like. Mickey, meanwhile, moved across the stage towards Pooh just as elegantly, holding what looked like a pink ball of fur on a stick.

" _So, gently, and using the greatest of care,  
_ _The elephant stretched his great trunk through the air  
_ _And he lifted the dust speck and carried it over  
_ _And placed it down-"_

"Safe!" Pooh said aloud with evident relief as his paw gingerly touched the tuft of fur. He and Mickey winked at each other knowingly. The Muses finished the song:

" _On a very soft clover..._ "

* * *

"Aww, how sweet," Horton whispered, pressing his trunk to his heart as he applauded.

Jojo nodded vigorously. "That clover looks just like the one the real Who is on, right, Mom and Dad?"

Mr. Mayor looked over at his son and replied, "Yes, the Disneyites have truly brought Seuss to life onstage."

"Maybe you can complement the girl in charge of props after the show," Mrs. Mayor added. "Princess Anna of Arendelle, apparently." Jojo shifted his attention back to the stage, embarrassed by his parents.

The Cat mused, "A bear as an elephant - who would have thunk? I can almost believe he possesses a trunk, and the girls singing Chorus are such a nice gang. But don't relax yet, 'cause we're up for a bang!"


	6. Chapter 6: Shame And Blame Game

A few loud blasts of music suddenly sounded, surprising both the audience and Pooh. Someone standing in the shadows on stage right recited sassily, "Humph! Humphed a voice!" Lights came up over Cruella DeVil, who belted:

 _"T'was a Sour Kangaroo!  
_ _And the Young Kangaroo in her pouch said - "_

The flap of Cruella's purse came loose, revealing Patch. The dalmatian puppy let out a sassy "Humph!" of his own, and Cruella finished the verse off with a bit of a riff:

" _Too!_ "

Cruella approached Pooh, chastising him as she catwalked across the stage, "Why, that speck is as small as the head of a pin. A person on that? Why, there never has been!" She whooped with laughter before resuming the song:

" _You're the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,  
And I don't care who I tell!  
Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_"

" _And I think so as well!_ " Patch added. Cruella continued:

" _Maybe I'm nasty, maybe I'm cruel,  
But you're the biggest blame fool-_"

" _In the jungle of Noo-ool!_ "

Pooh seemed horrified by the accusations, insisting with a bit of a frightened tone, "It's true! Please believe me! I tell you sincerely, my ears are quite keen and I heard him quite clearly. I _know_ there's a person down there. And, what's more, quite likely there's two. Even three. Even four!"

"Ha! _Laughed a voice!_ " Out of nowhere, Banzai the hyena appeared onstage, clad in a specially-made leather jacket.

"Ha! _Laughed some others!_ " He was joined by Shenzi and Ed, both in matching jackets. The next line revealed their characters: "Ha! Ha! Ha! Laughed the Wickersham Brothers!" The trio engaged in a laughing fit with Cruella, along with other animals who had returned to the stage to dance backup. They then marched to center stage and sang to hip-hopish music and dancing:

" _Oh, he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool,  
And monkeys like us should know!  
We've been out on a limb looking down on him-_"

" _And he's fat!_ " Ed accused.

" _He's dumb!_ " Banzai added.

" _He's slow-oh-oh-oh!_ " Shenzi finished. As Cruella backed them up, the hyenas finished out their verse:

" _Elephants ain't too swift as a rule,  
But he's the biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_

 _'Cause he's talkin' to a speck!  
_ _Talkin' to a speck!  
_ _To a speck of dust!_ "

" _Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ " Shenzi added.

" _Talkin' to a speck!  
Talkin' to a speck!  
To a speck of dust!_"

" _Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ "

Cruella belted, " _R-E-S-P-E-C-K!_ Oh, please take that speck away!"

The ensemble members jerkily dashed around the stage, turning from one to another with seamless motion. " _Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja, didja hear?_ " they sang as they moved.

Once they all paused, the Muses explained, "Through the Jungle, the news quickly flew!"

" _Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja, didja_ _hear?_ "

"He talks to a dust speck!" the Muses said to one another in disbelief.

Simba, camera strapped to his back, leapt back onstage to add, "It's on Channel Two!" He pointed the camera at Mickey, who appeared behind him carrying a microphone.

"Welcome to Hat Chat, where we discuss what's on your mind!" Mickey announced as he stepped off the stage and towards the audience, Simba following his every move with the camera. "Our topic today is "Psychic Elephants Who Hear Voices"." He whirled around to face the slightly-startled Seussians and inquired, "What do you think, folks? Is the elephant off his trunk? How about you, what do you say?" The microphone was shoved into the face of Jojo.

Jojo took a moment to react, then answered the question: "Well, I believe him. I should know, since - "

"You hear that?" Mickey interrupted, speaking into the camera. "This kid actually believes him!" A red-faced Jojo sank into his chair again. Horton and Gertrude couldn't help snickering at each other. Mickey continued, "Don't go away, we'll be right back with "Speck", "Clover", "Dust", "Neighbor", "Who"... Stay tuned!" He and Simba returned to the stage and weaved among the crowd of animals. Once they bumped into Cinderella, Mickey started moving his mouth and making hand gestures as if he were making her introduction.

" _Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ " jeered the animals at a flustered Pooh.

Cinderella, once Mickey pointed the microphone at her mouth, explained, "I'm Gertrude McFuzz, and I live right next door. He's never done anything crazy before!"

" _Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ "

"He's always been friendly, and loyal, and kind," Cinderella continued. "I just don't believe Horton's out of his mind!" Mickey nodded and moved on, leaving Cinderella a little disheartened, or so it seemed.

" _Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja, didja hear?_ "

Jasmine was Mickey's next eyewitness. "I'm Mayzie LaBird, and I live in that tree!"

" _Didja hear? Didja hear? Didja, didja hear?_ "

"Enough about Horton. Let's talk about me!" Jasmine ripped the microphone out of Mickey's gloved hands, and, accompanied by the Muses, urged, " _Let's talk about, talk about, talk about, talk about MEEEE! YEAH!_ "

" _Talkin' to a speck!  
Talkin' to a speck!  
To a speck of dust!_"

Shenzi once again sang, " _Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ " While Cruella riffed.

" _Talkin' to a speck!  
Talkin' to a speck!  
To a speck of dust!_"

" _Blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!_ ", again accompanied by riffing.

By this time, Mickey had made his way to Pooh. Throughout the song, the bear had been desperately explaining his situation to other animals, who refused to believe him. He now sang into the microphone as the music grew lyrical once more:

" _I just had to save them, because, after all,  
A person's a person, no matter how small!_"

Cinderella joined Pooh, and they sang in unison, " _A person's a person, no matter how -_ "

The impromptu duet was rudely interrupted by the other animals:

" _Biggest blame fool in the Jungle of Nool!  
It's the worst we ever saw!_"

" _Telling lies, making jokes!_ " accused the Muses.

" _It's an elephant hoax!_ " the hyenas insisted.

" _Brother, that's against the law!_ " the animals informed Pooh, who was literally stuck in the middle of all the chaos.

The male animals scoffed, " _Acting as if he's holding a jewel!_ "

"Somebody stuck a trunk on a mule!" Banzai said to Pooh's face, slipping away before a retort could be given.

" _Breaking the peace, creating a fuss!_ " was sung by girl animals.

Cruella accused, "Somebody's thinkin' different than us!" Patch stuck his tongue out at Pooh as she sang. Then, as Cruella sang improvised phrasing, the ensemble animals provided a Big Finish:

" _Biggest Blame Fool -  
In the Jungle of Nool! Nool! Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool! Nool! Nool!  
In the Jungle of Nool! Nool! Nooh-whool!"_

The number ended with a blast of music and all onstage looking at Pooh, who was crouched defensively around the clover in the center of the stage. Most had malice in their gazes, but Cinderella looked on with genuine sympathy.

* * *

"Wow, what a number!" Jojo applauded vigorously. "Whoever did the choreography - wow, just wow!"

"Did the Disney Cat embarrass you too much when he tried to interview you?" Horton asked.

"Nah," Jojo answered. "He's a really good actor. All of them are!"

The Suess Cat nodded. "I'm sure you remember how awful they were, a thing that the Disneys portray very well. It's not the exact event, to be sure, but just how amazing's not for me to tell!"


	7. Chapter 7: Our Town

The animals resumed chanting, in a minor key this time, as they left the stage.

" _Who who wha da  
Who who who wha da da da..._"

The hyenas had a different message for Pooh, which they sang out over the chanting chorus:

" _Better look out,  
Better look out, Horton,  
Better look out,  
Or someone's gonna get your clover!  
_

 _Better look out,  
Better look out, Horton,  
Better look out,  
Better look out!_"

Before long, the stage was animal-free. Only Pooh and Cinderella were left, standing on opposite sides of the stage. Cinderella carefully approached center stage and sang:

" _On the fifteenth of May, Miss Gertrude McFuzz  
Discovered how truly unique Horton was.  
But she knew to approach him would probably fail,  
'Cause who'd notice a bird with a one-feather tail?_"

Sighing resignedly, she left the stage, replaced by Mickey and Simba. The faraway cry rang out again: "Help! Help!" While Pooh peered carefully at the clover, Mickey turned to Simba and explained, "Then he heard it again, calling over and over. And he started to think: what could be down on that clover?" With a mischievous glint in his eye, Mickey danced to the other side of the stage and discreetly held up a magnifying glass to the clover. A larger version of the magnifying glass swooped down from somewhere above the stage, showing Snow White and Ferdinand standing in a public square like no other. The buildings in the background had no straight lines at all, decked out in yellow and orange, the same color worn by the couple. Large daisies towered above their heads.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Pooh called out from his position on the side of the stage. "Who are you?"

Ferdinand explained, "Well...

 _We're Whos here, we are Whos here,  
_ _Smaller than the eye can see!  
_ _It's true, sir, we're who's who, sir,  
_ _I'm a Who and so is she!_ "

Snow White joined her husband to finish the verse:

" _We're tiny little people floating by in the air,  
Wondering how and why  
We're on Who,  
The ti-iniest planet in the sky!_"

Pooh nodded his head to the jaunty music. Other people began to march into the square, hopping from one foot to another. Like Snow and Ferdinand, they all wore yellow and orange. They all harmonized:

" _Aladaladaladala, who who!  
Aladaladaladala, who!  
Aladaladaladala, who who!  
Aladaladala..._

 _We're Whos here, win or lose here,  
Struggling to stay alive!  
Each gust propels our dust, oh,  
How the heck do Whos survive?  
_

 _At any given moment we could crash or be drowned,  
Hitting the ground, oh my!  
Here on Who,  
The ti-iniest planet in the sky!_"

The people bobbed up and down as they chanted, " _Who, who! Who, who!_ "

"I'm the mayor," Ferdinand explained.

" _Who, who! Who, who!_ "

"I'm his wife," Snow added with little emotion.

" _Who, who! Who, who!_ "

"Just imagine the Whos' unusual life!" the two said in perfect unison.

The people began to step back and forth in time with the music. Gepetto and Pinocchio crossed in front of the rest, taking the first solo of the song. " _Picture the tiniest houses and grocery stores!_ "

" _Who-ooh-ooh!_ " sang the ladies.

Next came Alice and the Mad Hatter, the former holding the Cheshire Cat in her arms: " _Tiny umbrellas that drip on the tiniest floors!_ "

" _Who-ooh-ooh!_ " sang the men.

Mrs. Potts and Chip (in their human forms): " _The tiniest tunnels and tiniest streets!_ "

Milo and Kida: " _Miniature busses with miniature seats!_ "

Aurora and Phillip brought it home: " _Miniature buildings with minature windows and doors!_ "

" _No smaller town than yours,_ " Pooh concluded from his place to the side.

A small group marched on carrying unusual instruments along the lines of brass and precussion. The other Whos explained:

" _We got a marching band that is small but grand,  
Oh, you ought to hear them wail!_"

The marching band started playing, which got everyone excited, Pooh included. While Pooh was careful to keep his movements small, the ensamble was happy to dance their hearts out. Once the dance break was over, the verse was finished out:

" _And the Grinch is here, and every year -_ "

The group parted in the middle to reveal Grumpy the dwarf, decked out as the Grinch with a homemade-looking Santa suit and green-dyed beard. He sang with apropriate enthusiasm, " _I reenact my Christmas tale..._ " The other people crowded around him expectantly; even Pooh leaned in closer. Grumpy recited, "Every Who down in Whoville liked Christmas a lot, but the Grinch, who lived just north of Whoville... did _not_!" His audience applauded, and he bowed proudly.

The ensemble resumed dancing while Ferdinand sang, " _Imagine a place that is tiny and totally clean!_ "

" _Who-ooh-ooh!_ "

" _Where even a Grinch wouldn't dare to be totally mean,_ " Grumpy added, halfheartedly waving at some young kid dancers.

" _Who-ooh-ooh!_ " Ferdinand resumed:

" _You think that it's heaven on Earth, yes, you do!  
But heaven on Earth isn't heaven on Who!_"

The entire ensemble finished, " _Troubles on Who are the biggest that you've ever seen!_ "

Pooh's expression now conveyed unpleasant surprise at the revelation, and curiosity to learn more. The music became more minor, and each ensemble member adopted a pencil-straight posture. Ferdinand explained, " _We're on the brink of war, they say -_ "

" _We're going to war, and oh my!_ " was sung by all.

Ferdinand continued as if uninteruppted, " _'Cause if we do, then here on Who -_ "

" _Well, you can kiss Whoville goodbye!_ "

Each dancer raised an arm slowly; Ferdinand sang, " _Our skies are unbearably dark..._ "

Snow added, " _And war is unbearably near..._ " as the other actors raised the other arm.

Both arms were lowered when Ferdinand finished the verse, " _And that's not the end of our troubles here..._ "

The entire ensemble sang to slow, sad music:

" _For on the other side of town,  
The Truffula trees were all cut down;  
They once stood tall in all their glory...  
But that's another story..._

 _So here on Who we live in fear;  
We're drifting through space and cannot steer!  
A troubled and a tiny land...  
Our future's in your hand...  
_

 _It's up to you, sir! Please help Who, sir!  
You're the only one who hears!  
You must, sir, save our dust, sir,  
Now that we have reached your ears!_

 _We're tiny little people saying thanks in advance,  
Hoping, perchance, you'll try,  
Here on Who,  
The ti-iniest planet  
In the sky..._"

Pooh gazed at the clover with pillow-soft eyes. He gently assured the grateful crowd, "I won't let you down. No, I won't let you fall.

 _A person's a person, no matter how small.  
A person's a person, no matter how small..._"

" _Who..._ " This time, the music ended not with a bang, but with a subtle low note.

* * *

"Aww," Gertrude chirped as she applauded. "How sweet."

"They picked a good couple for the Mayors, didn't they?" Horton asked no one in particular.

Jojo added, "Did you see that Grinch? He did pretty good."

The Cat made his own comment: "The best part of this part is the costumes and set. They did some good work in designing, I bet. But check out your progam - It's Possible's next! It's going to be great, for the sound of that text."


	8. Chapter 8: A Whole New World

The ensemble scattered offstage as the lights went down. Pooh also slipped offstage. A single spotlight illuminated Mickey and Simba, who had been watching the proceedings from the boxes.

"An invisible world - amazing, but true," Mickey said to Simba. "Let's leave Horton to listen and zoom in on Who! And now guess who enters the story..."

"Who?" Simba asked innocently.

"You!" Mickey answered. Simba's eyes widened in surprise, but Mickey waved a hand towards center stage. The lights came back up, revealing Ferdinand and Snow standing in a yellow-and-orange colored living room. The furniture was few, but fanciful - a wonky easy chair with a matching footstool, a wide sofa, and a non-linnear coffee table. A rounded door and window stood behind them; the audience could see rain drizzling down outside the window.

"Here's our tiny Who family on a small rainy day," Ferdinand explained.

Snow added, "Mom and Dad are just back from the Who PTA."

"And here's your son Jojo!" announced Mickey, pushing a very startled Simba into the living room.

The couple glared down at the lion cub and said together, "In trouble again, 'cause his Thinks take him places where no one has been!" Ferdinand gestured towards the footstool, and Simba hesitantly jumped up onto it and sat down. Mickey was clearly attempting to control his laughter. Simba glanced at him suspiciously before returning his attention to his "parents".

"I'm the Mayor of Who; why, I've just been elected, and upright behavior is thus forth expected," Ferdinand said.

Snow continued, "But we went and we spoke with your teachers today, and they didn't have one single good thing to say!"

Ferdinand nodded, ignoring Simba's horror and confusion, and added, "You invented new Thinks which defy all description!"

"You gave Miss O'Dooley a nervous conniption!"

"Your Thinks were so wild they disrupted your classes and made Mrs. Mackel-Who drop her new glasses!"

"Which is why you're suspended - yes, that's what they said."

The two concluded together, "Young man, what in Who has got into your head?"

"I... uh..." Simba stammered, struggling to come up with an excuse. He sent a pleading gesture in Mickey's direction, but the mouse shrugged as if to say, _You're on your own here_.

Ferdinand continued as if Simba hadn't even attempted to respond, "Now, Horton has found us. We're safe on a clover. But clearly, our troubles are far, far from over."

"We don't mean to scold you," Snow explained. "We love you, oh, yes, dear, but couldn't you Think just a little bit less, dear?"

"Stop telling such outlandish tales!"

"Stop turning minnows into whales!"

"Now take your bath and go to bed - "

"And Think some normal Thinks instead!" the two said in unison as they left the stage.

Simba stared in horror after them for a moment, then turned to Mickey with an angry glare. "You got me in trouble!" he accused as he raced at the mouse. "Get out! Go away!"

A flustered Mickey stepped away from the furious cub, nervously saying, "All right, I'll be going..." as he started to leave the stage. Suddenly, he turned on his foot and said excitedly, "But first, let me say...

 _Oh, the Thinks you can Think!_ "

"Stop."

" _Oh, the Thinks you can Think -_ "

"Be quiet!"

" _As you splash and you splish!_ "

"I'm not listening! _HAKUNA MATATA..._ "

The two were ignoring each other in such a hilarious way that the audience's laughter made the scene barely audible, but Mickey continued over Simba's song:

" _As you sit there and scrub,  
Have a Think in the tub!  
Think of water and fish!_"

" _IT MEANS NO WORRIES -_ wait. Fish?" Simba's curiosity was aroused once more. Behind the two, stagehands swapped the living-room furniture for that of a bathroom, though still every bit as colorful and creative. Mickey continued to sing:

" _Think of pipes in the floor,  
Leading off to the shore,  
Where the water is cool!_

 _Soon your tub's not a tub..._ "

"It's McElligott's Pool!" Simba finished excitedly. The music changed to something more lyrical. It was Simba's turn to take the spotlight in singing. New music started to play, more lyrical than Mickey's, yet more upbeat than Pooh's.

" _This might be a pool, like I've read of in books,  
Connected to one of those underground brooks!  
An underground river that starts here and flows  
Right under the bathtub, and then - who knows?_

 _It's possible...  
Anything's possible..._"

As Simba sang, he discovered a hole in the floor beneath his bathtub. The stage floor began to rise, revealing an underground tunnel, just as Simba had sung of. The cub slipped into the tunnel, and danced and sang his way down it with Mickey on his heels:

" _It might go along, down where no one can see,  
Right under State Highway Two Hundred And Three!  
Right under the wagons, right under the toes  
Of Mrs. Umbroso, who's hanging out clothes!_

 _It's possible...  
Anything's possible..._"

Mickey joined Simba in singing another chorus:

" _It's possible...  
Anything's possible...!_"

Simba seemed to notice something up ahead, and so raced forward:

 _This might be a river, now mightn't it be,  
Connecting McElligott's Pool with the sea!  
Then maybe some fish might be swimming, swimming toward_ me..."

Simba and Mickey emerged from the tunnel into open space, cleverly lit by Hiro to simulate an underwater wonderland. The lighting effects were spread out all over the theater, so the audience was immersed in the experience. Mickey and Simba seemed to be swimming across the stage when Ariel and some of her aquatic friends appeared in special bubbles. The resulting dance was at once elegant and lively, fully capturing the wonder of an underwater paradise. After a minute or so of dancing, themusic suddenly became much more lively and reminiscent of surf music.

" _Ah!  
Ooh-ee-ee-ee-ee-ooh!  
It's possible, it's possibuh-ul!_

 _Ah!  
Ooh-ee-ee-ee-ee-ooh!  
It's possible, it's possibuh-ul!_

 _Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!_ "

While the aquatic ensemble vocalized and danced in the background, Simba joyously sang out:

" _Oh, the sea is so full of a number of fish,  
If a fellow is patient, he might get his wish.  
And that's why I think that I'm not such a fool  
When I sit here and fish in McElligott's Pool!_

 _It's possible..._ "

" _It's possible, it's possible!_ " echoed the fish.

" _Anything's possible!_

 _It's possible..._ "

" _It's possible, it's possible!_ "

" _Anything's possible!_

 _It's possible...  
Anything...  
Anything..._"

The watery effects fell away with a loud splash and the aquatic ensemble disappeared along with Mickey, leaving Simba alone in a waterlogged bathroom. Snow and Ferdinand had arrived, and they were horrified at the sight.

"Jojo! The tub's overflowed on the floor!" chastized Ferdinand. "The water is running right under the door!"

Snow added, "The ceiling is peeling! You've flooded the den! Oh, Jojo, I think you've been Thinking again!"

Ferdinand concluded, "I say this with firmness and terrible sorrow: young man, we will deal with you come tomorrow." The two marched off. Simba tried to get their attention so he could explain himself, but to no avail. As he slumped downwards, Ariel and Mickey reappeared. Simba explained his feelings to them through singing to slower music:

" _I still think that I'm not such a fool  
When I sit here and fish in McElligott's Pool..._"

Mickey and Ariel each put a hand on one of Simba's shoulders. " _It's possible..._ " They sang in unison. The fish all reappeared from above the stage, and everyone sang in perfect harmony:

" _Anything's Possible...!_ "

* * *

"Remind me again, did you ever do that?" Horton asked Jojo.

Jojo shook his head. "Nah, just filled the tub when it wasn't my bathtime. I guess the story got over-exaggerated."

"You did make a mess," Mrs. Mayor reminded her son.

Gertrude interrupted, "The fish were a nice touch, wouldn't you agree?"

"Oh yes," Horton nodded assent.

The Cat quipped, "A thinking adventure under the waves. If this were on Broadway, this play would get raves! But if you ask me, Jojo looks a bit sad. I won't be surprised if things start to go bad..."


	9. Chapter 9: Water Flows Downhill

The lights were dimmed. When they returned, Ferdinand and Snow were cleaning their waterlogged living room. As they worked to dry out and clean up their furniture, a new song began. Snow started out by singing, " _He was Mommy's little boy._ "

" _He was Daddy's little man,_ " Ferdinand added.

He was joined by Snow for the next line: " _He was never any trouble til this Thinking thing began!_ "

" _We could just lay down the law_ ," Ferdinand suggested, but Snow had and idea of her own: " _We could simply let him grow!_ "

Both parents collapsed on the couch:

" _Oh, where are the instructions on how to raise a child?  
Who has the instructions on how to raise a child?  
Who has all the answers?  
I don't know...!_"

Mickey pranced into the living room, holding a brochure. He held it out for one of the two to take. Both Snow and Ferdinand peered at it, but the latter eventually grabbed it out of Mickey's gloved hands. Once he opened it, he began to read aloud, "Does your child give you trouble? Do his grades keep on shrinking?"

"Does he drive teachers wild with his uncontrolled Thinking?" Snow continued.

"As a parent, are you overwhelmed?"

"Insecure?"

"The help that you seek is inside this brochure..." They finished together. As they spoke, the scenery moved swiftly away, replaced simply by a bed, on which Simba seemed to be fast asleep. An alarm clock rang out and the cub began to stir as music similar to that which had played during the Whos' introduction.

Ferdinand put on a big, gaudy smile as Simba stood up in his bed:

" _It's nine, son!  
Rise and shine, son!  
It's a very special day!_"

Snow added with an equally fake smile:

" _Get dressed, dear!  
_ _Look your best, dear!  
Soon you will be on your way!_"

Simba, looking curious, hopped off the bed and padded towards the couple. "Here is your pencil," Ferdinand announced as he held out a sharp yellow one. Simba's expression screamed, _How on earth am I supposed to carry that without hands?_

"Here are your mittens," Snow said, holding out a red, fuzzy pair. _No, I am never wearing those if I want to keep what dignity I have left alive!_

"And here is your sword," Ferdinand finished. A shiny silver sword was dropped in front of Simba's paws with a clatter.

This time, Simba announced what was on his mind aloud. "My sword?!"

A loud, brassy military fanfare blasted from the orchestra pit. Captain Hook sauntered onstage, timing his steps to the beat of the music. Once he reached center stage, he bellowed out, "I'm General Genghis Khan Schmitz! I scare children out of their wits!

 _But you'll see at a glance, sir, my school is the answer  
For shirkers and dreamers and twits!  
And in this case, I'd say the shoe... fits!_"

Hook glared at Simba briefly before barking, "Ten hut! Feet together! Chin up! Eyes on the prize! Forward... HARCH!" Simba tried desperately to follow the Captain's commands, but the cub who had danced so gracefully only a song ago was now tripping over his own paws. Hook ignored his failure and belted out:

" _The military academy is the place where he should be sent!  
We'll drill the silliness from his head, I'm sure we'll make a dent!  
We'll teach him fighting and left-and-righting untill me's muscled and tan!  
A hut! Two! Three! He's pathetic!  
A hut! Two! Three! Unathletic!  
A hut! Two! Three! But I'm betting we can...  
The military! That's what makes a boy...  
A man!_"

In marched the Lost Boys, each in a matching pith helmet and chanting in unison, "Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz..."

"Look at these boys!" Hook proudly declared. "Why, you'd never know that just a few short months ago, this one hummed in the shower!" He indicated one of the twins. "This one couldn't color within the lines!" Toodles was pointed at now. "And this one actually had an opinion!" He pointed at Slightly before resuming singing:

" _The military's extraordinarily good for somebody meek!  
He'll bunk with bullies who beat him up - _"

" _At least three times a week!_ " the Lost Boys interjected. Nubs yanked on Simba's tail, causing him to fall over flat. The audience wasn't sure wether to laugh or feel pity for him. Hook continued:

" _He'll sweat and shiver and eat raw liver, it's all a part of the plan!_ "

" _A hut! Two! Three!_ " chanted the Lost Boys.

"When they suffer - "

" _A hut! Two! Three!_ "

"Boys get tougher!"

" _A hut! Two! Three!_ "

" _And it's time he began!  
The military! That's what makes a boy..._"

" _That's what makes a boy..._ "

" _A man!_ " the group finished together.

The Lost Boys continued to chant " _Schmitz_ " as Hook held out an impressive-looking contract. Ferdinand and Snow signed it and dutifully marched off, and Hook resumed singing:

" _Our boys believe  
In the right of every Who  
To eat their bread  
Butter side up!_"

"Butter side up!" echoed the Lost Boys in concurrence.

" _One thing we trust  
On this fragile speck of dust  
Is eating bread  
Butter side up!_"

Simba raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically, "Butter side up?" as if he could hardly believe the nonsense he was hearing.

Hook glared at the cub and approached him, feet coming down heavily as he sang out declaratively, " _And as for those who like their butter down..._ "

" _Down, down, down..._ "

"We'll nucleate 'em! We'll spifflicate 'em!"

" _We'll go to war and run them out of town!_ " Hook and the Boys finished together, immediately beginning a series of intense drills. Simba attempted fruitlessly to keep up as the Lost Boys first marched in one direction, then made a sharp turn in the opposite direction, Half of the Boys marched one way, the other half marched another. Combined with some high kicks and other acrobatic moves, the drills were clearly impossible for young Simba to follow.

" _A hut! Two! Three!_ "

"We enlist 'em - "

" _A hut! Two! Three!_ "

"In our system!

 _And boys soon see  
Nothing's easier than...  
The military! That's what makes a boy..._"

" _That's what makes a boy..._ " echoed the Lost Boys.

The entire army finished together: " _A MAN!_ "

* * *

"That was way too accurate," Jojo groaned as he reluctantly applauded.

Horton responded, "Whoever was in charge of the scenery did a nice job with waterlogging the place, you must admit."

"Yes, that was also a bit too accurate," Mrs. Mayor added with a groan.

The Cat shook his head. "So Jojo's been signed up for this crazy school. We all should agree that that move was not cool. But I wonder what's happ'ning in Nool all this time? Is Horton's believing still seen as a crime?"


	10. Chapter 10: You're Not Alone

"Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz, Schmitz!" chanted the Lost Boys as they turned to exit. Simba stayed where he was, his confused expression persisting.

" _I do not like green eggs and ham!_ " barked Captain Hook.

The Lost Boys marched in the direction of the wings. Tootles, who was directly in front of Simba in line, grabbed the cub's tail and dragged him along behind. The boys echoed, " _I do not like green eggs and ham!_ "

" _I do not like them, Sam-I-Am!_ "

" _I do not like them, Sam-I-Am!_ "

" _Sound off!_ "

" _Eggs and ham!_ "

" _Sound off!_ "

" _Sam-I-Am!_ "

" _I do not like green eggs -_ AND HAM!" the entire group shouted before marching offstage.

As the music transitioned to something more etheral, the stage went dark, save for a single spotlight on Pooh. The bear sadly explained, "I've been guarding this clover for over a week, getting laughed at for thinking a dust speck can speak." He paused, sighed, and continued, "Well, let them all laugh. I'll try not to mind, for I have found something that they'll never find..." With a wistful look in his eyes, he began to sing:

" _There are secrets on a leaf, in the water, in the air,  
Hidden planets, tiny worlds, all invisible...  
Not a person seems to know, not a person seems to care;  
There is no one who believes a thing I say!  
Well, I'm fairly certain, at one time or other,  
Great Thinkers all feel this way..._"

Hiro gently reilluminated Pooh's side of the stage, revealing a gently sloping hill, which Pooh began to step up towards the top. The music took on a more hopeful quality as star appeared behind the bear, who sang out:

" _I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
I've found magic, but they don't see it...  
They all call me a lunatic.  
Okay, call me a lunatic!  
If I stand on my own, so be it..._

 _'Cause I have wings!  
Yes, I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky.  
And one day soon,  
I know, there you'll be -  
One small voice in the universe,  
One true freind in the universe  
Who believes in me..._"

The music changed key, and the light faded on Pooh's side of the stage and came up over the other side, where Simba, eyes nearly covered by an ill-fitting pith helmet, sat on a cot. He sang as he left the cot and headed up a hill identical to Pooh's:

" _I'm alone in the universe.  
So alone in the universe.  
My own planets and stars are glowing...  
No one notices anything.  
Not one person is listening!  
They don't have any way of knowing..._

 _That I have wings  
And I can fly  
Around the moon  
And far beyond the sky!  
Well, someday soon  
You will hear my plea:  
One small voice in the universe,  
One true freind in the universe,  
Please believe in me!_"

Simba sadly started down the hill as the light over Pooh returned. "Hello...hello?" he asked in a sigh to the clover in his hands.

The lion cub paused, visibly startled, and returned to the top of the hill. "Hello?" he nervously called to the sky.

Pooh was clearly surprised to hear a response. "Who's there?"

Simba was equally surprised. "It's me, Jojo - the mayor's son."

"Oh. I'm Horton - the elephant."

"Are you real, or are you a very large Think?" Simba asked with a touch of skepticism.

Pooh chuckled in response, "Oh, I'm real, all right. I would state that in ink."

Simba seemed much happier at this revelation. He proceeded to report, "In my Thinks, I imagine a lot of strange things, and I go to strange places, as if I had wings! I love a good Think!"

"Well, for me that goes double."

"But sometimes, my Thinks are what get me in trouble."

"Oh..." Pooh's sympathy clearly showed as he asked, "When you Think, do you dream?"

"In bright colors!"

"Me too! And _I_ go to strange places, like Solla Sollew."

"When you Think, do you Think you can fly to the stars?"

"Oh, little freind, no one else could have thinks such as ours...

 _Yes, I have wings!_ "

" _I have wings and I can fly!_ "

" _I can fly around the moon -_ "

The next line was sung together - " _And far beyond the sky!_ " Simba resumed the call-and-response format:

" _You called my name..._ "

" _And you set me free -  
One small voice in the universe..._"

" _One true freind in the universe..._ "

The two newfound friends finished their duet in unison: " _Who believes in me..._ "

"Good night, Jojo," Pooh yawned as he started down the hill.

Simba called back, "Good night, Horton. See you in Solla Sollew!"

The two reached the bottoms of their hills soon enough. Pooh made sure the clover was safe before lying down on the ground, and Simba paced in a circle a few times before curling up in the cot. As the final chord sounded, the two had both closed their eyes.

* * *

"Aww, how sweet!" Gertrude was blushing was she applauded. "Tell me, was that how you two first met?"

"In a nutshell," Horton shrugged.

Jojo added, "Whoever did that night sky was genius, I tell ya. Genius!"

The Cat nodded softly. "Those special effects, combined with the song, made it quite sweet - though it was a bit long. The bear and the lion are both such good singers; more songs are in order. Now that's a dead ringer!"


	11. Announcement

Attention all readers of this fic:

It brings me great sorrow to announce that I wish to delete this story. Don't get me wrong, I love the concept, but the execution is starting to get stale. It's like the turkey in _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ , if you know what I mean. However, I will give those readers who are genuinely enjoying this story a chance to convince me not to delete it. Place your argument for keeping this up in a review for this chapter, and if I see either that enough people like it or that someone is particularly eloquent, _Think And Wonder And Dream_ shall continue. If not, at least I have one less story to stress me! ;)

Sincerely,

ErinMilne


End file.
